Kecleon Shop
Kecleon Shops are a popular shop in which players can buy and/or sell their goods in order to receive patronage. It can found in the towns across all regions. There are many different items for sale, varying between which shop you visit. Like the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, both Kecleon handle different varieties of items. The Green Kecleon will sell items that can be held or consumed, while the purple Kecleon will sell Orbs and TMs. Although some of the Kecleon Shops are only run by a single Kecleon. Grassroot's Kecleon shop is extremely beneficial to new players and explorers looking for some moderately cheap supplies. All of the items except the Beginner's Badge can be found in dungeons at a pretty common rate. You can find this shop in the bottom left of town. Winden's Kecleon shop sells frozen items and common items. Most of these prices are higher than Grassroot's. You can find it next to the town hall. Tanren's shop isn't run by Kecleon. Instead, Felix the Meowth (found to the right of Pelipper's Post Office) and Pursey the Persian (found in Tanren's arena) will replace them. Felix will sell more items at a lower price while Pursey will have less items at higher costs. Both shops are the priciest of all shops. Archford's Kecleon Shop sells various foods, the basic status-prevention scarves, and even the useful Escape Rope. You can find it on the east of Greenport Town. Exbel Grassroot Town Green Kecleon Purple Kecleon Winden Snowbasin Town Green Kecleon Purple Kecleon Tanren Tanren City Felix the Meowth Combee Tanren Arena Pursey the Persian Tanren Ranch Betty the Miltank Bully the Tauros Tanren Undercity Kecleon Archford Greenport Town Kecleon Southeastern Village Li'muki the Sunflora In dungeons ]] Kecleon Shops can also be found inside of dungeons. They appear on set floors in dungeons rather than by random chance. The items they carry can range from common to very rare. The player can press enter on an item to check the price and then choose buy it, or drop an item on one of the carpet tiles to sell it. Selling items to a Kecleon Shop in a dungeon will make them gone forever; they will not appear on the carpet allowing them to be bought again. Dungeon Kecleon Shops cannot be stolen from. +Kecleon Shops appear in the following dungeons: *Thunderstorm Forest *Far Thunderstorm Forest *Mt. Skylift *Loch Lenile Cavern *Southern Sea *Winden Pass *Sauna Cavern *Snowveil Den *Rustic Savannah *Dragon's Descent *Dragon's Descent Depths *Caustic Sewers *Ancient Caustic Sewers *Mysterious Jungle *Seafloor Ruins *Voltaic Rainforest *Inferno Volcano *Mt. Moon *Rocky Ravine *Boggy Wastes *Crescent Islet *Crescent Islet Depths *Harmonic Tower Trivia *Grassroot's Kecleon Shop had the Kecleons separated into two individual shops. Both used to share the same items. *Sweet Heart was an item released during Valentine's Day for the occasion before being removed. It was released again in February 2014 and was never removed, making it a permanent item. *Tanren is the only region not to have a Kecleon Shop in the overworld. *All merchants except for Kecleon have a custom name. *Kecleon Shop Kecleon used to be map tiles instead of NPCs. *In early PMU 7, Kecleon Shops were in dungeons before being removed in 2012. They have since been reintroduced once again in August 2015. *Beginner Bands used to be 60 Poké before the experience boost was increased to 5% and it became a team item. They were then removed from the Grassroot shop and later re-added for 1000 Poké. Category:Exbel Category:Winden Category:Tanren Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay Category:Locations